H2O Just add fangs
by T1gerCat
Summary: Luckily, Nik never checks
1. Oneshot

H2O – Just add fangs

**A/N:** I had to do it….. Miss Muse made me. I own nothing though unfortunately….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebekah Mikaelson stood at the end of the cliff overlooking the dark blue waters. Her eyes took a blank expression as the events of the past unfolded in front of her eyes like a movie.

A thousand years ago, her youngest brother had gotten killed.

A thousand years ago, she had said goodbye to a normal life and was turned into a vampire.

Nine hundred ninety nine years ago, her father decided his children had to die, so she and the two brothers she was closest to (Klaus and Elijah) ran away together.

Five hundred years ago, a rift broke the love and trust between the three siblings. The rift was called Katerina Petrova and caused the three siblings to travel on their own for a while.

Ninety years ago, she met up with one of her brothers, Klaus, and they spent a year having fun in Chicago.

Eighty nine years ago, her brother stabbed her with a golden dagger dipped in white oak ash putting her in deep slumber ever since.

Ten years ago, the new driver/care taker Klaus compelled to take care of the large moving van opened the coffin she was in just so see her face.

Nine years ago, she managed to get into the driver's mind and get him to undagger her for a day each time.

Eight years ago, the driver began undaggering her for a week every time.

Seven years ago, the driver began undaggering her for a month every time.

Six years ago, the driver let her leave for a year.

Five years ago, she left the moving van behind and traveled in the same state enjoying being free.

Three years ago, she compelled the driver to call her if Klaus wants to open the coffins and left the States.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She traveled to Australia sightseeing before enrolling to school deciding to see where it would take her. In order to do so, she compelled a family to think she was their daughter as she felt paranoid that Klaus would find her.

She wanted to snack on two bullies that preyed on a timid girl but another bitchier girl got in the way. She joined them in a stolen speedboat and the three cruised the coasts of Golden coast together. They ran out of fuel just outside Mako Island, a small slice of forest heaven that was believed to have sharks around. Rebekah smelled no sharks around so she convinced the girls that it would be a good idea to camp there and call for help.

Hiking on the island the timid girl, Cleo, fell down the rabbit hole. Scared the girl was hurt, and she was hungry, so she followed Cleo down the hole. Thankfully the girl had only a sprained ankle so she fed Cleo her blood and compelled her to forget it. Just as the two of them were searching for a way out of the cave, the bitchier girl, Rikki slid in through the hole.

"What are you doing here?"

she had asked.

"I didn't want to be alone"

Rikki had exclaimed. Rebekah had barely managed not to roll her blue irises to the blond girl's exclamation. She couldn't however help but retorting.

"Blonds like you are why blond jokes exist"

The only way out was through a moon pool that led to the open ocean. Cleo was afraid of water and Rikki was just raining on her parade. In the end Rebekah compelled them both to shut up and follow her lead before jumping in the warm water together.

Suddenly water particles began floating around them exiting the moon pool from a small hole above them just as the full moon passed by.

'That is never a good thing'

Rebekah thought remembering all the weird things her mother and their witch, Ayanna, always said.

'Well it's too late now to worry about it'

she decided before going underwater and leading the other two girls to the bottom of the ocean and then to the surface just as another boat appeared and gave them a ride home.

The next day she realized just how bad the moon had affected them. She grew a fishtail and fins the moment she touched water.

"Nik is going to laugh over this for the next thousand years"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She spent the last eighteen months coming to terms with her new fishtail, making friends with the other two mermaids, making enemies with another mermaid and playing a hand into said mermaid losing her tail, falling in love.

She thought she could have it all but a phone call from the driver cancelled all plans. Nik had daggered Elijah. He almost opened her coffin afterwards but he didn't. She had to go back.

Holding her head high, she compelled the people that thought she was their daughter to travel and informed her fellow mermaids that she would travel the world.

With a last glance around her in the moon pool, she bid it goodbye before swimming straight back tot he states and in Chicago. She waited until Nik left the moving van before entering it, changing in the dress she was daggered in and laid in the coffin.

She fingered her necklace softly and looked at the driver that was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Dagger me"

she ordered him and he did. Smiling to herself she remained there, in her coffin until Nik undaggered her again two days later to help him keep Stefan close to them.

Seems like she'd be the first and only vampire that grows a tail in her spare time.

**THE END**


	2. heads Up

Hello everyone. No, not an update. Not exactly that is. I just posted a semi-sequel to this little baby called H2O: Sisters in tails Featuting Cleo/Hayley. Go read? 


End file.
